


More than Blood

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Warriors: Fierce and Mild [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adoption, Adult Damian Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Blackwing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Damian Wayne, Reverse Robins, Scenting, Smol Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Damian stepped out of the shadows and into the alley. The boy scrambled to get to his feet, hand clenching convulsively around the tire iron. Blackwing’s eyes flicked to the Batmobile half a block away. He could see two tires missing and felt the edges of his mouth twitch.Father was going to be pissed.The first few ficlets in the Warrior verse.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Warriors: Fierce and Mild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610320
Comments: 60
Kudos: 766
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO, Jason Todd Steals the Batmobile Tires





	1. At My Door

He was going to intervene. _Really_ , he was. But frankly, this moment was _golden_. ****

Damian was tense, though. Ready to step in the _second_ it looked like he was needed.

A tire iron swished through air and thunked heavily into the stomach of a snarling alpha. The tiny pup was beating the hell out of him and his partner. Blackwing could catch the scents of rising fury and fear on the wind. 

It might be time to -

 _Crack_.

Oof. 

Or _not_.

The kid had it well handled.

“ _You little brat!_ ” The partner snarled, tripping over the unconscious - Damian flicked a glance at the blood pooling under his head - possibly dead body of his partner. “Once I get my hands on you, it’s straight to the harem houses!”

A growl rumbled to life in Blackwing’s chest. _How dare he!_ No one deserved that fate, let alone a child! He drew his sword in preparation for entering the fight and stopped as howl rent the air. 

The little warrior had taken out a kneecap, swiftly following with another blow to the side of the head. His second, and last, opponent down the boy collapsed to his knees and clutched a hand to his ribs.

 _Shit_. He _should_ have entered the fight. The pup had been hurt.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the alley. The boy scrambled to get to his feet, hand clenching convulsively around the tire iron. Blackwing’s eyes flicked to the Batmobile half a block away. He could see two tires missing and felt the edges of his mouth twitch.

Father was going to be pissed.

“Blackwing?!” The boy gasped. 

Damian tasted the air. _Omega_. Not that he was surprised after the comment made by the thug. Packless with only his own immature milk scent covering his skin. Injured. Hungry. Orphan. 

_Mine_.

A low comfort rumble started in his chest. He saw the boy’s shoulders drop a bit in response before he tensed up again, shaking himself.

“That was very well fought, little one.”

“You gonna take me in?” The boy asked, fear spiking in his scent and blue eyes looking suspiciously bright.

“Why would I do that?” Damian asked, carefully stepping closer.

He gestured to the bodies, “Think I mighta’ killed ‘em.”

Damian couldn’t care less about that. An ambulance and GCPD were already on their way.

“I think they deserved it if you did.” Damian paused. “What’s your name?”

A shifting of feet. 

A glance at the ground 

“Jason.”

He waited. There was more.

“Jason Todd.”

Blackwing nods slowly. “You are a credit to your name.” Quick. Clever. _Vicious_. Like a fox. “And you will be a credit to mine.”

“What?”

With a quick movement, he scooped Jason into his arms - ignoring the outraged squawk - and settled him on his hip. He rumbled again in comfort, urging the fear out of the pup’s, out of _his kit’s_ scent. 

Deft fingers carefully pulled off one his masking patches. He leaned forward and coated his new son in his own spicy alpha scent.

A sharp inhale met his actions. The boy - Jason - fisted his hands in Blackwing’s costume. A confused whine slipped from his throat quickly followed but a pleased purr. There was no mistaking the action for anything but a pack claim.

“You’re mine, little kit.”

He needed food and a bath and a _nest_. In that order.


	2. New Blood

Bruce blinked and slowly lowered his fork. **  
**

“You’re not… one of mine.” He stated slowly, flaring his nostrils to find a foreign scent.

The pup froze in the doorway; ready to bolt. Fear began to cloud the faint traces of scent he’d managed to find and Bruce concentrated on controlling his own to only project calm.

“It’s okay.” He soothed. “I know you didn’t just show up uninvited.” Gods, the boy was _tiny_. He couldn’t be any more than eight. And an omega. _What was he doing here?_

“Are you hungry?” A hand gently motioned to a chair. 

The pup flinched. _Flinched_. It made his heart _ache_.

Blue eyes stared at him warily as the boy spoke, words low, “Just because Blackwing claimed me as his pup doesn’t mean -” 

“ _He did what?!_ ” Words burst from Bruce’s chest in surprise as he half rose out of his chair.

The boy flinched again, so slight he almost missed it, and he cursed. _Shit_. He had to be careful.

Gentling his tone, he tried again. “I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. _Please_ , come eat.”

The boy shook his head and turned to flee - Right into his eldest son. 

_Damian_.

“Jason.” The alpha rumbled, low and soothing. Almost instantly some of the pup’s tension washed away. “I see you found the breakfast room.”

A nod. A hand gently carded through black hair. “It’s safe, little kit. Father won’t harm you.”

“D-dami, he’s _Batman!_ ”

Bruce grimaced at the choked whisper. 

“He’s your grandfather, habibi, and Pack Lead. He will care for you.” 

Seeing the hesitance, Damian picked the boy up as if he weighed nothing (which he practically did - they were going to have to feed him) and carried him over to Bruce. 

“Father, this is Jason. I will be adopting him.” 

He’d thought he’d managed to eliminate that imperious tone from his son’s voice… for the most part, anyway. The alpha must be anxious about Bruce’s true reaction for it to make a reappearance.

“I see.” The alpha solemnly stated. _Really_. It was _just like_ his son to corner him with a frightened pup so he couldn’t react the way he wanted. “Welcome to the pack, Jason.”

He leaned forward and swiped a cheek over the boy’s head, marking him with his scent, with _pack_ scent, and pressing a swift kiss to his forehead. 

Despite the surprise, warmth and pride stirred in his chest at the cautiously awed look in the pup’s blue eyes. Eyes like his own. His pack was growing and it could only get stronger.

Jason was a wonderful addition. (He was already thinking about all the things the omega would need.)

“You need to tell your brother.”

Damian grimaced.


	3. A Warrior Must Endure

Jason’s heart pounded in his ears. He was sure it was going to burst out of his chest as he swung at the alpha bearing down on him. He had no idea where these assholes had come from but he wasn’t going to go down easy. Wasn’t going to go down without a fight. **  
**

The goddamn tires weren’t worth this but they weren’t after his score. They were after _him_.

Harem hunters.

When was he going to catch a fucking break?

Stifling a whimper as a boot clipped his ribs, Jason rolled out of the way of the next blow. _There!_ That’s where he dropped it! He grabbed the tire iron as he popped up again, belting it into the stomach of one of his attackers.

Taking advantage of his weapon, he caught one of them a lucky blow to the head a few moments later. He’d _seen_ the other guy babying a knee, though. 

He took a chance - hoping he remembered the right one - and slammed the piece of steel into it as hard as he could.

The taste of victory coated Jason’s tongue as the man crumpled but he didn’t stop to savor it. 

(It tasted like blood.) 

He needed to end the threat. Another strike, straight to the skull, and the second alpha was down.

A soft whimper slipped past his lips as Jason sank to his knees; palm pressed against his ribs where he caught the earlier blow. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

Every time.

_Every fucking time._

These days, Jason could barely leave his tiny nest before the hunters were on him. He didn’t know what to do. They knew where he holed up but they couldn’t reach it. He needed to move, but couldn’t leave.

Rock, meet hard place.

The crunch of gravel had Jason scrambling to his feet, fingers clenching the iron again. He was so _tired_. He was so _hungry_. Blue eyes flicked anxiously towards the alley entrance as he stumbled to turn.

Wait, that was -

“ _Blackwing?!_ ”

The masked vigilante focused intently on him. He was so fucked. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air and the alphas on the ground were a little too _still_. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jason prepared himself. If he was going away, well… at least it was Blackwing.

Everyone in the Alley knew Blackwing protected the omegas.

Blackwing _cared_.

It didn’t stop the fear crawling up his spine. He had only been protecting himself. Jason _had_ to protect himself. He had no one else.

His eyes stung with unshed tears.

Later, when he looked back on that moment, all he remembered was the overwhelming anxiety and confusion. What came clearly, though, was being tucked solidly into Blackwing’s side and covered in his unusual alpha scent.

Being claimed.

_“You’re mine, little kit.”_

Gaining a pack.


	4. (Unknown) Ways of Understanding

Damian and Jason recognized something in each other. Something that called. Jason couldn’t explain it. **  
**

He was young. 

He didn’t understand. 

He just knew that when Blackwing scented him - claimed him as his pup, and took him home - he suddenly felt truly safe for the first time in his life.

It was, frankly, the only thing that made the rest of the night as easy for Damian as it was. The alpha barely let go of the tiny omega the entire way back to the Manor that night. Jason just… clung to him, nose buried in his neck. Inhaling his scent.

All the fear and anxiety and adrenaline of the night - of the last two years - slowly draining out of him as he trembled. Blackwing’s warm arm wrapped tightly around him. Reassuring him of his new protector’s strength.

When the mask came off Jason didn’t even recognize Damian Wayne, princeling of Gotham’s resident ruling family, at first. He was more concerned with the food placed in front of him and the warm blanket around his shoulders.

It didn’t hit him, who Blackwing (and therefore who _Batman_ ) was until he was clean and clothed in an old of Superman pajamas and tucked into a warm nest. Until he was nearly asleep, curled into the alpha; blankets and warm arms a barrier to the outside world.

Holy. Shit.

He nearly had snapped awake again, but the realization was dismissed just as quickly as it hit.

It just meant he was _dreaming_.

That was way more likely that all of it being real. Maybe he was sick. He felt warm, but that must be fever. He must be in his little nest, way up in the rafters of one of the condemned buildings in the Alley.

Jason squashed his disappointment. Paupers don’t become princes. Fairytales weren’t real. Street rats didn’t get adopted by billionaires. 

But he could pretend for tonight.

Tucking himself further into Blackwing’s - Damian’s - chest, he let himself drift to sleep. Savoring the feeling of being safe and warm.


	5. The Longest Distance

Bruce wondered how many times he could ignore the call before she decided to just appear in Gotham. He didn’t think it was many. Sighing, the alpha answered the phone. 

“What did you allow my son to do?” 

“Good afternoon, Talia.” He remarked dryly. “So wonderful to hear from you.” 

“Don’t get smart with me, Beloved.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Talia, Damian is an adult. I don’t _let him_ do anything. ‘Your son’ makes his own decisions.“ 

She clicked her tongue. "When he is acting thus he is decidedly _your son_." 

Of course. He suppressed a growl. _This_. This is why they hadn’t mated. It had nothing to do with her father at all and everything to do with how _aggravating_ the omega woman was. 

~~It had _everything_ to do with her father and the League and how different their values were. How manipulative Ra’s was. How toxic. Even today he still loved her. ~~

Quietly, she added, "You know his grandfather will kill the pup. He is not Al Ghul blood.”

Bruce couldn’t suppress the snarl that rose from his throat. “ _If Ra’s sets one foot into Gotham, he’ll regret it!_ " 

She purred soothingly through the line. "I will keep him out. For as long as I can.” Silence stretched on the line. “He has his methods, Beloved." 

“I know." 

He’d already taken that into account. Already put plans into place. He wouldn’t risk the life of his new grandchild – the pup of the pack – on a lack of strategy. Not when one of his greatest threats was his own great grandfather.

"What is he like?” Talia asked, the longing well hidden in her voice. To anyone but Bruce. 

“You could call him, you know." 

"I cannot.” Her voice was stiff – immovable.

“You could." 

She sighed, "You know why." 

"You’re both being ridiculous. He misses his dam." 

"It’s better this way." 

"For whom?” Bruce turned in his chair, arching an eyebrow at himself at the reflection in the window.

“Enough of this! Tell me of my grandson!" 

Shaking his head, Bruce began to talk. 

Of the laughter that the pup – the kit, as Damian insisted – brought into the manor. The light. On the other end of the world, the Daughter of the Demon _wished_.


	6. Old Wive's Tales

Damian gently laid a damp cloth over the kit’s forehead. With a couple Tylenol and a little bit of time, his fever should go down.

It wasn’t really surprising that he got sick. His body was finally letting down its guard. The stress of living on the streets the last two years finally caught up.

With a full belly, a warm nest, and surrounded by the scent of pack… it had only been a few months but already the bond was strong. They had their ups and downs — introducing a new member was never smooth — but Damian was patient. 

(More patient than Bruce and Tim.)

He knew that you couldn’t expect a half-feral pup from the streets to understand and trust right away. He knew they had to earn it. (He had to keep reminding his father and brother of that and to their credit, they did listen.)

The boy whined and snuggled into the blankets, seeking the heat and comfort of the nest. Damian’s instincts were content, knowing that was providing for his kit. A rumble started in his chest, aimed to soothe.

Blue eyes cracked open, hazy with fever and sickness. 

“Damian?”

“I’m here.”

“Why?” 

Real bafflement colored his tone and the alpha clenched his jaw. If Willis and Catherine Todd weren’t already dead…

Well, he still had access to the League of Shadows and Mother would be thrilled he was showing interest again.

“To take care of you.” He stated, evenly.

“Don’t need taken care of.” 

Jason pouted, voice breaking on the last word and sending him into a coughing fit. Damian rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water when he could breathe again.

“I know you don’t need me, kit. But I want to take care of you.” 

That was the truth. The pup didn’t _need_ anyone. He had proven that more times than Damian wanted to think about over the two years on his own. 

Damian ran a gentle hand through sweaty hair and helped the boy lay back down.

“Why?” 

It was a plea as much as it was a complaint.

The alpha replaced the cool cloth, noting as Jason leaned into the touch. 

“Because you deserve care, kit. Because you deserve to have a family that loves you and sees to your needs. Because you deserve the chance to be a child. Because you have had a hard life and nothing will make up for that but I want to ease some of the weight.” 

He took the boy’s hand and rubbed sure fingers over the palm, easing hidden tension. “Because I love you and you are my kit and it is my duty and pleasure to care for you.”

Jason hand gripped his — his voice was thick, full of more than sickness as he spoke one word. 

“ _Dad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine)  
>  [(aka Ellory)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory/works)
> 
> Check out my [Blurb Masterlist](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188844689355/emerald-blurb-masterlist) on Tumblr for writing that doesn’t make it to AO3!


End file.
